Bitter Sweet
by Cheap Shots
Summary: Zuko's luck has been running dry lately with catching the Avatar, but when he meets a theif...things change. Secrets unfold, but like always there is a consequence[complete]
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Flames filled the dark sky, their fiery tongues licking the darkness of the night. Screams. Shouts. Cries. They broke though the fire's roar, making the scene more chaotic then it already is.

A slender figure dashed silently through the burning streets, weaving past over-turned carts. A grin played on along the figure's face, pale green eyes laughed at the scene. _Pathetic. All of these people, lives, villages…they are pathetic. _

A mass of villagers followed the graceful figure, shouting out curses to it. "You'll pay!" or "Stop, thief!" stood out the most in this array of voices. The thief jumped on an cart, balancing with ease, "Stop? Why should I? That would ruin all the fun, you're very lucky I feel in the mood to steal and not kill." The voice was feminine, her tone having a tinge of arrogance and laughter.

The villagers paused, watching the girl on the cart, her figure looking dark and dangerous with the blazing fire behind her. "Just give us back the pendant." cried one of the villagers. The thief reached into her bag and took out the pendant, its crimson jewel hanging from a silver chain. The fire reflected in the jewel, making it seem alive and fierce as the fire itself.

Another plea was made, making the thief laugh softly, "I would be more worried about your village than this necklace. Anyway, I have places to go and things to break, so I will leave you. Farewell and have a nice day." The villagers gasped in disbelief, the girl jumped though the wall of dancing flames.

Ciara walked silently away from the village, a small smile creeping up on her soft face. Her long brown hair swished to and fro from the coming wind, a hint of smoke filling her nostrils. An hour passed, and the fire still blazed brightly in the village, but the shouts and screams were of no more.

Ciara was now a couple of miles away from the chaos, sighing with relief as she sat down by a small pond. Its water was clear, reflecting the beautiful teen that stared at the image. That same clever grin soon played on her face, as she admired a necklace that held a crimson jewel. She laughed softly, throwing her head back toward the sky, the faded stars blinked angrily at her as the sun started its daily rise.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Phoenix**

The prince paced back and forth on the dock, his eyes firmly set on the ground.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko. We are almost there; when we land you can go shopping. Just stop being so anxious." smiled his uncle, sipping his Ginseng tea. Steam floated lazily before his dark eyes, before he blew it away.

Zuko paused, glaring at his uncle, "Shopping? This isn't why we are docking at Minseng. The purpose of making this stop is to look for the Avatar. I got word he made his way there." Zuko watched his uncle shrug and laugh, "Well you never know, maybe you had your eyes on a vase or a-" The prince growled, feeling the intense heat of fire on his fists, "Uncle Iroh! Please!"

Iroh lifted his free hand in mock defeat, "You win, you win. Now why don't you sit down and drink some tea with me." Zuko scoffed angrily, walking off toward his quarters, "Tea? Bah. Tea won't help me catch the Avatar, especially Ginseng tea."

The ship stopped slowly, it's stern now half-way on the sand. They have landed at Minseng, and Zuko was itching to get away from his annoying uncle. Four large Komodo Rhino stepped off the ship. They rhino bore three sharp horns which shone slightly in the sun. The Komodo Rhinos also wore armor around the tender and vulnerable spots on them, almost making then invincible.

The prince sat at the lead, waiting for the rest of the warriors at his command sit on the others. After a few long minuets, they moved onward toward the village. His uncle called out behind him, before he got out of hearing range, "Buy some tea when your there, Prince Zuko."

_Tea, tea, tea. That's all I hear from him. Ugh, burn it all… _Zuko sighed, wondering what went through his uncle's mind when he joined him. _I was banished by my own father, and my uncles choose to come with me… What a nut-case. _

By the afternoon, they reached the village. "What the hell happened here?" exclaimed Zuko, seeing the village in ashes and smoke. He looked at the others, to see they were shocked too. Usually they did this… _Zhao. That bastard…always one step ahead of me._

Zuko walked through the smoldering streets, searching for survivors. He paused, hearing a faint groan not to far away.

Zuko jumped off his mount, and motioned for the others to stay put, as he made his way toward the sound. His footsteps echoed through the desolate streets and rubble, he paused, seeing a tuff of silver hair stick out. Zuko walked toward it, pushing some rubble away to reveal a tired face.

"T-thank y-you." the old man stammered, as he got up slowly. Zuko had no time for formalities; he grabbed the man's collar and growled angrily, "What the hell happened here?" The man winced in shock from this action, "You firebenders are all the same. Rude and uncaring. But I'll tell you, for you might find this of interest. For some time there has been a rumor about a thief, who calls herself 'The Phoenix.' Are village refused to listen to these warnings from are neighboring villages….thinking this was just a joke. But we were wrong… She came silently to are village, stealing valuables and so on. This continued for months…until something new happened. The Phoenix stole the Pendant of Truth. This pendant was given to our village by Avatar Roku. It is are shinning light…and now looked what happened next. Flames burned from her hand to our houses. All is now lost…"

Zuko frowned, releasing the man from his grip, "Very well. I give you my thanks, peasant." The man gasped in horror, how could someone be so rude? "I say, your lucky I'm not as spunky as you kids these days…cause I would of given you a piece of my mind." the man growled in anger, putting up his fists which were shaking violently.

Zuko sighed and turned around, heading back to his mount. _I hope Iroh won't act like this when he gets older. Then again…it is quite amusing. _He climbed gracefully on his mount, pausing for a moment, just picturing Uncle Iroh in the peasant's position. Zuko chuckled softly, only to remember why he was here. _Tea. Screw it; I'm not buying him anything. I bet he puts drugs in those things…that would explain a lot._

The man realized Zuko was leaving, "Hey! Wait! I'm not finished. You come back here and I'll teach you a lesson!" Zuko rolled his eyes and turned his mount southward, heading back to the ship. "I'm glad to know this trip was a total waste of time." he muttered, his thoughts on the Avatar and his cruel father.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Finding**

The wind howled, whipping Ciara's brown hair violently. She looked down on the sea of green, watching five dark shapes leave the burned village. "Hmm. Visitors? How delightful, maybe they will join me for a cup of tea?" she spoke softly to herself, seeing them disappear into the lush forest.

Leaves swirled before her, dancing to the wind's song, as she stared at the soft blue sky. Feather-like clouds streaked the sky, moving slowly across the vast sea, where reality and dreams meet. Ciara fell into nature's trance, feeling something inside her float along in the heavenly sky.

Her trance was broken by a rough hand on her shoulder, the weight of reality crashing down on her shoulders. Ciara glared and spun around, seeing a tall warrior with a skeletal mask on. Ciara growled and quickly crouched down; giving a low sweeping kick that sent the warrior on his back. Instinct took hold of her, the men in red armor on the ground groaning in pain and shock. Ciara gave a nod and smiled, glad that was taken care of, "That will teach you to never mess with The Phoenix."

Ciara found herself pushed against a tree, her cheek rubbing against the smooth bark. A rough hand pinned her arms from behind, and the bodyweight of her capture made sure she wasn't going to pull a fast one. "So, I finally meet the great Phoenix. No one told me how beautiful you were…" a voice whispered in her left ear.

Zuko grinned_, so she captured the Pendent of Truth. Meaning it must give the bearer knowledge of everything_. _Like where the Avatar is, my father, and my uncle's addiction to tea. Perfect, I just have to smooth talk my way through this…and bingo._ Ciara groaned in disgust, hearing that line way to many times, "What do you want from me?" Zuko laughed softly, "What I want? I want you."

Ciara gasped, feeling the pressure on her arm increase. Her mind screamed angrily at her, telling her to do something. But she was at a disadvantage, she was pinned, and she had so much to lose. "I've been waiting for you." snickered the voice in her ear, soon followed by blackness. Everything faded away slowly, her world becoming one shadow and no light.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Out of the Frying Pan**

Ciara's eyes fluttered open, the glare of the torches burning her eyes. She gave out a soft groan in pain, feeling hot tears fill her eyes. Her hand came up and swiped at her eyes, leaving her eyes now clear from the salty tears. Ciara opened her eyes, soon adjusting to the light. It was night, the window beside her revealing the sun's sister, who peered down at her encouragingly.

Footsteps soon broke through the silence, making her wince at every step. Ciara soon realized where she was, a prison cell. "I never really thought I would ever be in one of these." she muttered in disgust but yet awe, everything coming back to her. The man, he acted odd toward her… _My only guess is that he wants something that's in my possession. But all I have is a few coins, and that pendant. Of course! The pendant! _

The footsteps stopped, the silence and stillness making her hold her breath, a sudden fear filling her stomach. A lock turned slowly, the click sounding like cymbals crashing together before her ear. Ciara stood up silently, pressing her back against the cold steel wall. The door opened slowly, revealing a tall young man. He bore the colors of the fire nation and also it seemed a scar on his left eye. The man smiled and stepped forward, "So, I never caught your real name." His voice was smooth but filled with arrogance, making something in Ciara more eager to leave this place.

"Ciara, and I am afraid I never caught your name." Ciara replied, her hands now clasped behind her back. The man nodded slightly, before replying with a smirk, "Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation." Ciara's heart sank in despair, _the Fire Nation. Which means a hundred of soldiers are going to deliver be to his father… What a spoiled brat, smirking and strutting around…_

Then is struck her, the door was open. A small grin crept on her face, her pale green eyes shinning with mischief and malice. "So, dear prince, what is it you want from me?" she asked innocently. Zuko smiled, "I believe it is in your pocket." He walked forward slightly, now slightly in front of the door. Ciara breathed out slowly, before raising her hand and releasing a hungry flame.

Zuko blocked, so many years of training making him have quick reflexes. But when he opened his eyes, she was gone. "Damn." he cursed, quickly making his way after her_. Of all the stupid things I did, this is far by the worst._

Ciara was soon outside on the deck, the rush of cold air slapping her face. She winced but continued, only to be stopped by a dozen of gruesome and angry guards. Ciara watched their breaths float in the icy cold air, making everything seem so unreal like a dream. She secretly wished this was just a bad dream, but she knew that was unlikely.

Time seemed to slow down, as the guards rushed toward her, their breaths trailing behind them. Ciara felt herself dodge a spear that was aimed at her neck; she could see the veins popping on the guard's neck. Then someone turned it back to normal, everything was going back to it's quick pace. Ciara gave a low sweeping kick, a wave of fire rushing toward the guards. They fell back slowly, their yelps echoing through the air.

Yells, shouts, and fire filled the sky once more. Ciara was convinced she was back at the village she burned, reliving her crime. But soon she was shook out of that scene and brought back to the ship she was on. Ciara turned around to see a flame coming toward her, she leaped out of the way, but it was too late. The flame brushed against her bare arm, sending continuous waves of pain through her body.

Zuko gave a smug grin, seeing that he had struck her accurately. "Well, Ciara, are you ready to give up?" he asked, walking up slowly toward her. Ciara backed up, feeling the railing touch her back. The gentle roar of the water beckoned her, promising to give her safety and peace. Ciara nodded wearily to its call. Zuko smiled, _so she agreed to give up, good. Maybe she can become one of my own warriors? She does have talent… _

Ciara looked up at Zuko, they were now face to face. "Give up?" she asked softly, giving him a soft smile. "I think not." she continued, soon turning toward the water. Ciara closed her eyes, her arm still screamed with pain, making her wince every second or so. She quickly climbed on the cold railing, and didn't hesitate to jump of. Zuko watched with disbelief, seeing his only chance of aid to catch the Avatar gone. The splash of water soon filled his ears, which was followed by a series of curses.

Iroh walked toward his nephew, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you let her go? Ah, no need to answer, for I already know. Just promise me that I'll have a granddaughter or grandson before I die, ok?" Iroh smiled, patting his shoulder lightly. Zuko growled angrily, "Uncle! For the last time, I captured her for the pendant!" Iroh laughed, "Whatever you say, Prince Zuko. But just know, this old fox sees all…so no need to hide your feelings. By the way, do you want some tea?" Zuko hissed angrily, "No. Now leave me alone!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Into the Freezer**

The water was death-like cold, making the burn on her arm scream with more pain. It seemed everything and one was against her. Deeper she sank into the hungry water, her body refusing to move. Ciara's eyes widened with panic, as the water started to suffocate her.

She gave a few strokes, but then her body would stop momentarily. _Come on._ Time was against her, for soon she was out of breath. The water seeped into her mouth quickly, as her body rose slowly toward the surface. The waves carried the unconscious firebender to a sandy shore, slapping against her legs gently.

A young girl looked down on Ciara, her blue clothing telling that she was of the Water Nation tribe. She kneeled down and made a gesture with her hand over Ciara's mouth. Soon the water that clogged her lungs rose out of her mouth.

Ciara's eyes shinned brightly, soon followed by a coughing fit. "Ugh. Gross." she muttered, her eyes soon seeing the waterbender. The waterbender smiled, "Hello, my name is Katara…would you like to stay with my friends and I for the night?" Ciara eagerly agreed, for she was dreadfully hungry and cold. Minuets passed, and she found herself leaning for support against Katara, for her legs refused to stand on their own.

Fire caught her eye, as she made her way closer to Katara's camp. There she saw two people sitting by it's tamed flames, there gaze focused on the dancing fire. "I'm back and I brought a friend, this is…" Katara smiled, looking for an answer from Ciara. Ciara smiled, "My name is Ciara, pleasure to meet you."

Sokka stood up and shook Ciara's hand, "I'm Sokka and the bald one is Aang, he's the Avatar." Sokka made a mistake mentioning who Aang was, a terrible mistake. Ciara gave them a fake smile, talking more about her. _Perfect. I can't wait to see Zuko's face when he realized I got to the Avatar first. _

Soon the others fell asleep soundly, but Ciara stayed awake, watching the Avatar with smugness. "This is quite the day….quite the day indeed." she whispered to the dying fire, shadows casting dark looks on her face. Satisfied, Ciara stood up, making her way toward the Avatar slowly, enjoying each and every step.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Turns and Dark Lines**

Ciara edged closer, her heart thumping quickly at the excitement. Her eyes have been on the Avatar for a while, hearing that a wonderful reward would be given. _Ha. Imagine. That fire lord would gasp seeing that a thief caught the Avatar._ She grinned foolishly, hardly believing this is all true.

A snap of a twig broke through the night's silence, making her cringe in anger. She jerked her head toward the sound, but she saw nothing. _Calm down Ciara. It was probably a rodent._ Ciara took in a deep breath and moved closer to the sleeping body, her hand going to the bare dagger that rested on her hip.

Something moved in the corner of her eye, it was that water tribe peasant. Sokka gave out a soft yawn, stretching his arms that almost touched her ankle. Ciara relaxed with relief when she saw him go back to sleep. She turned her gaze on Aang, but to see a pair of boots beside Aang's head. _What the hell._

She moved her gaze upward to see a smirking Zuko, she hissed angrily at him, "What are you doing here!" Zuko shrugged and pointed at Aang, whispering back, "To pick up my ticket home." Ciara growled angrily, steeping forward, but she paused when she heard a voice, "Ciara, what are you doing up so late?" She looked down to see Aang awake, smiling cheerfully at her. Ciara narrowed her eyes and picked up Aang quickly, finding that he was light. She looked at Zuko and gave a bow, "I'll see you on the flip-side."

Zuko growled, but he couldn't attack her, she had the Avatar in her arms_. Ugh. I promised to give the Avatar to my father alive, not dead._ He stepped forward, but stopped, wary of Ciara. "Give him to me." he hissed, taking another step forward. He swallowed, a worried look appearing on his face.

"Give him to me, for I need him to restore something that I lost. My honor. If you give him to me, I will grant you your deepest desire." he whispered, taking yet another step forward. Ciara paused, thinking over what Zuko offered. Aang looked at Ciara to Zuko, "Umm. Uh, well. I guessing you know each other."

Ciara sighed softly, her mind clearly confused by this offer. "Deepest desire? What exactly do you think my deepest desire is?" she asked, shifting her weight slightly. Zuko laughed softly, and took a step forward, now they were face to face. "More than you think."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tainted With Awe**

Ciara grinned smugly to herself, as she was lead onto a large metal ship, it's appearance making her gape with awe. Zuko growled angrily at himself, _I really need to learn when to keep my mouth shut. _When Prince Zuko proposed her his idea, so that he could finally obtain the Avatar, she gave it a whole new meaning.

_Well, I guess I was off by a lot. Her deepest desire isn't what I thought. Yep, this is top stupid mistake I pulled this week. I bet Uncle Iroh will be happy. 'You brought her back? I knew you would, for this old fox still has his eyes.' he'll probably tell me, dancing around like a damn fool. _

Zuko glanced at Ciara, seeing the smug look playing on her face. His gaze fell on the Avatar, who was tied up tightly with Ciara's hand on his shoulder. "Here we are." he muttered, a sturdy rope ladder falling before him. Zuko stepped back and motioned Ciara to go first. He sighed softly to himself, recalling what happened two hours ago. 'Deepest desire? It's a deal; my deepest desire is for you to allow me to travel with you to the fire nation, as a commander. There I will present the Avatar, with you, to your father.' Ciara's voice rang in his mind. _I can't believe I agreed before she told me. Ugh, curse my bad luck._

Zuko waited a few seconds before grabbing hold of the ladder and making his way up. Behind him, two guards were carrying Aang up slowly, finding it difficult to climb and carry someone. Zuko jumped over the railing of the ship, soon to be greeted by his uncle. "Ah, I should have known you would go after her. You just can't keep your hands off her, can you? Anyway, did you bring me some tea?" his uncle grinned, but paused, seeing Aang on the deck. Zuko grinned and motioned his uncle toward the Avatar, "Uncle, this is the Avatar. Now we can go home." Uncle Iroh nodded, "Yes, that's nice. But are you telling me you brought the Avatar but no tea? What kind of nephew are you? Shame. But I'll forgive you, for I will soon have a grandson or a granddaughter. So all is well. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Zuko gaped, not knowing what to say, as he saw his uncle go down the stairs. He cursed under his breath, and turned to see Ciara talking to the guards. They nodded stiffly and went to the Avatar, taking him down to the prison hold. Zuko watched with slight admiration, before coming toward her, "Already on the job?" Ciara smiled and replied, "That's Commander Ciara, to you. But yes, I told the guards to but him in the cell and watch him. You can never be too sure. So, how long till we're home?"

Zuko nodded; _maybe this wasn't a bad deal after all… She seems so determined to keep Aang in one place, I have to give it to her…she's stubborn._ Zuko led her toward the study, passing a guard who was carrying a tray of tea. _Great, the tea addict is still thirsty for more._ He rolled his eyes at his uncle's love for tea, as he opened a door at the end of the hallway.

The room was welcoming, the candles burning softly, and the crimson furniture made it fell relaxing. Zuko offered Ciara a chair, as he pulled out a scroll. He opened it up, and pointed to there location. "We are here. So it should take us at least a week or two." he said in an eager tone, he would be home soon.

They both talked more about the journey ahead, and wondered if Katara or Sokka would be a threat. Before Zuko left Ciara to the map, he asked in a curious tone, "So tell me, what really is your deepest desire?" Ciara smiled to herself, before turning her head to look at Zuko, "That is something you will have to find out yourself." She turned back to the map, tracing her finger along the route they were going to take. Zuko sighed wearily and headed back toward the deck, his footsteps echoing through the hallway.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Airless Grounds

Aang sat down, his hands and feet still bound tightly. It seems Ciara was with Zuko the whole entire time. _We've been tricked! I wonder what Katara and Sokka are doing? _ Aang's train of thought crashed, when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Aang looked up to see Zuko, motioning the guards to give him time alone.

"I have been dreaming of this day, when I would be able to look at the Avatar behind bars. And now it came true, with also a very beautiful prize. This must be my lucky day. So tell me, Avatar, will you try to escape?" Zuko asked smoothly, his amber eyes shinning with authority.

Aang stuck his tongue out and replied, "You bet. I will, with Sokka and-" Aang was cut off by Zuko's laughter, which echoed through the room. "Will you, really? Well, if you try any funny business, I'll kill your friend, Sokka, with the girly voice and that waterbender. So don't mess with me." he told Aang sternly, before he got up. Zuko walked away from the Avatar, a triumphant grin playing on his face.

"If you touch them, then I'll touch you!" Aang called out, growling in embarrassment, seeing that wasn't a good come-back. Zuko just laughed again, his laughter ringing through the room once more. A guard just walked in, not hearing the part about 'touching his friends.' The guard shook his head and replied, "I don't think Prince Zuko swings that way." Aang slapped his hand on his forehead, his face glowing with embarrassment.

Zuko was starting to make his way to his room, when he got stopped by his uncle. "Zuko, come here. I need to talk to you about a serious matter." Iroh spoke in a serious tone. Zuko sighed and leaned against the railing of the ship, watching his uncle closely, "Alright then." Uncle Iroh nodded and spoke in a grave tone, "Now when a man meets a woman-" Zuko yelled angrily at his uncle, "Uncle! How many times do I have to tell you? Ugh!" He turned and walked angrily toward his room, leaving his uncle. Iroh sighed and smiled, "I'm so glad I have an understanding nephew."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lost And Found**

Katara gave a loud yawn, stretching her sore legs from her uncomfortable sleep. "Morning everyone." she mumbled opening her eyes to see a sleeping Sokka. Katara turned to look at Aang, but nothing was there, just a sleeping bag. "What? Where's Aang? Sokka, wake up! Aang's gone!" she panicked, running over to Sokka and shaking his shoulder.

Sokka groaned and pleaded, "Five more minuets mom, I'm having a good dream." Katara growled and shook his shoulder more vigorously, "I don't care if you're having a good dream, now get up!" Sokka groaned again and sat up, opening his tired eyes to see an angry Katara. "You know, you look like a monkey when you're mad." he mumbled sleepily.

Katara ignored Sokka's comment, "Aang's gone." Something in Sokka woke him up, "What? Aang's gone how? Wait…where's that one girl. Umm, what was her name again….oh ya! Ciara! She's gone too." Katara growled angrily, "She must have taken Aang away. That means she must be working with the Fire Nation! We got to find him!"

Katara quickly got up and started packing everything up, loading it on the large flying bison, Appa. The bison looked at them and gave them a sloppy lick on the face.

"Gross, Appa. You need a breath mint." Sokka exclaimed, whipping the saliva off himself. Katara was already on Appa's back, motioning Sokka to steer. Sokka sighed, "Why do I have to steer? It's always me." Sokka climbed on and grabbed the reins, "Ascend. Fly. Rise. Go." Sokka sighed again, seeing that Appa wasn't going to do anything, "Come on Appa, don't you want to save Aang?" Appa gave a small roar, but seemed uninterested. Katara growled and took the reins, "Yip, yip."

Appa soon elevated up in the air, catching a current and following the water's direction. So far it was heading north, and they should soon see a Fire Nation's ship. Sokka mumbled angrily, "I knew it was 'Yip, yip.' I was just testing you."

Hours passed, and soon they saw a trail of thick smoke. "Fire Nation." Katara mumbled, seeing a black ship not to far away. Appa descended slowly, soon at the side of the ship, concealed by the hull of the ship. Katara and Sokka jumped on board, glad to see that none of the guards were on duty. Katara looked at Appa and whispered softly to him, "Go and rest, we'll call you when we need help." Appa yawned and flew away, smelling some fruit not to far away.

Sokka looked around with narrow eyes, suddenly realizing that something wasn't right. "Katara, something isn't right." he whispered, turning around to see Katara squirming underneath a guard's strong arm. Sokka yelped, feeling an arm wrap around his neck tightly. Zuko walked slowly toward the two, an arrogant grin playing on his face, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the waterbender and the sissy boy. It seems today is my lucky day…you can join your friend in my prison hold. I'm sure my father would love to have three heads hanging on his wall." Sokka's eyes widened, his voice cracking, "I don't want my head to hang on a wall…and what do you mean by sissy boy?" Zuko raised an eyebrow, "You already answered your question, bravo, I guess your not that much of an idiot."

Sokka and Katara were thrown into the cell next to Aang's. "Hey guys!" Aang smiled, waving his hand. Katara groaned and sat down on the cold floor, "Hey Aang." Sokka growled, "That spoiled brat called be a sissy boy! That is so not true." Aang grimaced and replied, "Uh, no offense Sokka, but you really are a sissy boy."


	10. Chapter 9

**((Thanks for commenting, everyone. To answer your question, **EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon**, the answer it yes. He is now truely starting to become one. But no too quickly. Just to give a heads up, Zuko is at the age where his hormones should already be kicked in. But being in a ship with just his crew made his hormones just stand still. So of course, when he meets Ciara, they are on the move. So yay hormones.))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Burning Library**

Ciara stared at the thin strip of land before her, _there it is. The border of the Fire Kingdom. _She could faintly see small dots crossing to and fro before the border, "Ships."

Ciara sighed, knowing that they won't let them pass with ease, for she just realized last night that Zuko was a _banished _prince.

Zuko sighed wearily, as he looked at Ciara who was focused on the piece of crummy land ahead. He turned around to go to his room, when he bumped into his uncle, "Sorry Uncle." Zuko raised an eyebrow and asked sternly, "And what are you smiling at?" His uncle just grinned, "Ah, Prince Zuko, your hopeless life makes me smile."

Zuko stared at his uncle in anger, before he turned around and leaned against the railing, "Thanks, uncle. I feel enlightened now." Iroh laughed softly and stood beside Zuko, looking out at the endless blue of water. "So, have you told her?" Uncle Iroh asked softly, being careful not to be overheard.

Zuko sighed, forgetting he was talking to his uncle, "No…not yet." Zuko froze, realizing he was talking to his crazy uncle, he sighed in disbelief. Iroh smiled and patted his shoulder gently, "I'll handle it, Prince Zuko. For this old fox still has his mojo." Zuko turned his head toward his uncle, and raised an eyebrow, "Mojo? Are you really that crazy?" Iroh looked to his left and right, making sure no one was around to hear, "Crazy like a fox. Now go and relax, you work yourself to hard…have some tea."

Zuko groaned and straightened up, _tea…I swear it kills people's brains. I even have proof, look at my poor uncle who thinks he's a fox._ Zuko shook his head and walked off toward his room, glad that he could finally be able to rest for once in his life.

Iroh turned to still see Ciara looking at the border of the Fire Kingdom; he nodded to himself and strolled casually toward her. "Ciara, why so quite?" he asked, standing beside her with his hands clasped behind his back. Ciara continued to look before her, "So many memories….and they were all horrible." Iroh frowned slightly before asking, "How so?"

Ciara watched the water hit the ship's stern gently, "It is forbidden for a priest or a priestess to bear any children or be bound to another. I was born from a priestess, being raised and taught in the temple in secret. When I was eight, I was playing in the library, for it has been abandoned. I heard footsteps and became silent, but only to see that is was my mother checking up on me. I dashed toward, but paused seeing the shadows of another coming toward her. Fire filled the library, followed by angry shouts from the priest who saw her with me. He called her a 'traitor' saying she will face Lord Ozai's wrath. My mother whispered softly to me, 'Run. Run and never look back.' So I did. I dashed by the priest, and made my way to the dock, where I snuck into a ship. Ever since then, I was forced to steal, then I improved my ranks…."

Iroh nodded solemnly, "Yes, but I heard from my nephew you are a talented firebender." Ciara smiled, looking at Iroh, "I'll have to thank him for such a flattering comment." Iroh nodded, his plan coming into motion, _I can't wait to see Zuko's face when he finds out that I helped him with his love life. Yep, this fox still has game._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Home At Last**

Ciara found herself playing a board game with Iroh, finding it distracting when he started talking to her. "Now, lady Ciara, do tell me something…" Iroh began, moving a piece, with a water symbol on it, forward. "…what do you think of my nephew." he continued, his gaze now falling on Ciara.

Ciara felt herself go slightly red by this question, "Um…well…he's a great guy…" Ciara felt completely stupid and flustered, _'he's a great guy?' Wow, that was a great comment. Go Ciara, whoopee…well it won't take long for Iroh to figure this one out._

Iroh noticed her face blushing with embarrassment, but he pretended to ignore it, "Also, one more thing…" He watched Ciara move a lotus tile forward, a smile crossed Iroh's face. _I'm so glad I found a lotus tile at the marketplace…to bad Prince Zuko doesn't enjoy this game. _Iroh leaned in closer to Ciara and asked in a serious tone, "Do you…like…Ginseng tea?" Ciara grinned and looked up at Iroh, "Yes, I love it."

Iroh beamed with pride and grabbed Ciara's hand, shaking it vigorously, "Welcome to the family." Ciara smiled weakly, seeing where his comment was going to. Iroh released Ciara's hand and got up, "I must go, Ciara. I have to do something very important, so if you will excuse me…" Ciara nodded eagerly, wanting Iroh to leave before her whole face turns another dark shade of red.

Iroh closed the door behind him, cheering happily, "Yippee! Ha!" He walked quickly toward Zuko's room, almost running into a guard. "So sorry, but if you may, will you bring two cups of tea to Prince Zuko's room?" The guard nodded, and walked away quickly from the laughing elder.

Zuko looked up to see his uncle beaming like a four-year-old child who just received a piece of candy for being a good child. "Uncle? Are you ok? How many cups of tea did you drink today? Uncle, tell me the truth." Zuko asked sternly, not wanting his uncle to pass out in room with all the 'tea-high' he was receiving. (Yes, instead of sugar-high, it is tea-high.)

Iroh laughed, "I told you! I told you this old fox still has his mojo! Ha, to bad we didn't bet. But I talked to her, and she seems to really have a liking for you." The guard came in, handing them each a cup of tea, Zuko nodded in thanks, to distracted to realize there was the very substance he hates in his hand. Iroh laughed and handed him his cup to Zuko, "Here you need it more than I do." Zuko growled with distaste and placed them on his desk, telling himself not to forget to dump this out.

Iroh was to happy and ignored Zuko's gesture. Iroh laughed again and dashed out of Zuko's room, "You here that, everyone! I'm going to have grandchildren!" Zuko growled with embarrassment, _note to self: Dump all the tea we have in this ship overboard. _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Maneuver**

Ciara walked up to Prince Zuko's door, hesitating for a moment, wondering is she should knock or ask him later. She sighed and mentally slapped herself for being stupid, forcing herself to knock on the door.

"Come in." answered a weary voice. Ciara opened the door slowly and walked in, making sure to close the door behind her. "Sorry to intrude on you…but I have something I need to talk to you about…" Ciara's voice trailed off, her eyes falling on the prince who was sitting down.

Zuko motioned her to sit down, his eyes falling on the tea that still sat on his desk. _I'm going to have nightmares if I don't dump them…_ Zuko turned his gaze on Ciara, his stomach muscles tightening; wondering is she heard what Iroh said. He gave a weak smile and asked in almost calm voice, "What is it that you wish to talk about?"

Ciara sat down stiffly, wondering how she should tell him this. "Zuko, I feel like we're trapped…" she started out, her gaze on the prince. Zuko nodded, _tell me about. Iroh has been forcing us to be together. He should relax and let a pro like me take control…_

"I feel like we are going no where in this direction and we need to do something about it…" she continued. Zuko nodded eagerly, slightly leaning closer toward Ciara, _yes go on._ "Going on, I think we should steer ourselves-" Ciara added, reaching over to get something be her waist. "I do!" Zuko exclaimed, a broad smile playing on his face.

Ciara frowned, "You already know? I told Iroh that I would tell you about the plan. Well, I tell you anyway." Ciara took out a scroll, that showed the map, "We should go around the border. Too many ships on patrol, and I know they will stop you…so you agree we should?"

Zuko sighed; _clearly she was talking about something different the whole entire time. Ugh, what an idiot I am… I am starting to act like that sissy boy, Sokka…always stupid and single-minded._ Zuko smiled at Ciara, "Yes, I agree with the plans." Ciara beamed happily at Zuko, getting up from her seat.

"Great, I hope I'll see you soon on the deck." she replied, then leaned in toward Zuko and kissed his right cheek softly. But, by chance, Iroh was walking in to ask if they saw his lotus tile. "I knew it! It has been prophesied! I shall and I will get grandchildren! Yes, this better than 'the hunt.' Ah, I'm so proud of you too…this goes for a round of tea!" he exclaimed happily, making the guard walking through the hallway yelp in surprise of the sudden shout.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Foreseeing Fear**

Ciara's plan with going around the ships, proved to be a big success. By nightfall they have docked silently. There a path lead toward a large glorious palace, torches illuminated the pathway, casting dark shadows on the ground.

Zuko walked off the ship with eagerness; he was now on his homeland soil. "Finally." he whispered to himself, resisting the urge to act like his uncle after he drank tea. A strong but comforting hand fell lightly on his shoulder, "Ah, Prince Zuko, soon you will back to the old life you once knew." Zuko nodded silently, but wondered if his uncle's words were true.

Ciara came up to his right side, a firm hand placed on the Avatar's shoulder. Aang was bound tightly; already it was difficult to walk. Ciara motioned for a guard to take Aang, and to bring the other prisoners along. Zuko smiled at Ciara and headed up the long flight of stairs which would soon lead to his father.

Minuets passed, and soon they were at the doors, two guards stopped them, "Who goes there?" Iroh stood forward, replying a stern voice, "Iroh, the brother of Fire Lord Ozai." The guards stiffened, and opened the doors immediately, not paying attention to the banished prince that followed after his uncle.

"I told you this old fox still has his moves." he whispered to Zuko, soon entering a large room. The room was brightly lit by the dancing flames of the torches; red tapestries with the Fire Nation's crest filled the walls. There before it all was a large crimson throne, a figure sitting upon making the guards beside him scowl with fear.

"Who dares disturb me at this hour?" emitted a booming voice from the figure. Iroh smiled, "Brother, you haven't changed a bit." The figure looked at Iroh and grinned, "What brings you here? News I propose?" Iroh laughed and nodded, "Good news, why not let your son tell you?"

Zuko stepped forward, showing no fear in his blank expression, "Father, I bring you the Avatar." Lord Ozai leaned forward, watching the guard push Aang toward him. "How can it be?" he muttered in awe, standing up and circling the airbender. He turned toward his son and nodded, "You proved to me that you can face the challenges of war… So I will give you two gifts: One is that you are no longer banished and your honor is restored. Two: You may dispose the Avatar any way you wish. I am proud of you son…you may be off. I hope to see you in the morning for breakfast."

Iroh stayed with his brother, watching Zuko and the others leave. Ozai leaned back in his throne and asked, "Who was that girl?" Iroh grinned and responded, "Why don't we talk about her over a cup of tea."

Zuko walked toward his ship with ease, enjoying the look of terror in Aang's eyes. "Don't worry Avatar…this will only hurt for a minuet." he grinned, sliding his finger across the cold and unfeeling blade that he held.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Death in the Water**

The wind howled angrily, filling the cold dark sky with its rage. A grim expression filled the guards, as they watched their prince. Some of the newer guards couldn't help but shake violently in their armor, not use to seeing Zuko's lust for blood of his enemy.

Ciara's hair danced gently in the wind, her pale green eyes never leaving the prince. A feeling of fear filled her but yet it was balanced with eagerness. When she was thief, her goal was on stealing the valuable and come out alive… But when news of the Avatar reached her ears, she was set on destroying this figure that humiliated the Fire Nation. So here she is now, watching this very figure, be slaughtered by the Prince of the Fire Nation.

The blade touched Aang's neck lightly, as Zuko paused, a greater idea springing up in his now dark mind. "Ciara, would you fetch me the two other prisoners. I believe they should be out here to enjoy this sight." Zuko turned, his amber eyes meeting Ciara before turning back to Aang.

Ciara nodded and smiled, _he really does think of everything._ She turned and walked down below the deck, two guards following her silently. Sokka lifted his head up, hearing the echo of footsteps. _Two…no…Three…no…five! Yes, five!_ Sokka frowned in dismay, it was just three. He couldn't help but gawk at Ciara, for she looked different. Ciara wore a white blouse, crimson skirt and brown leather boots that reached below her knees. She looked less like a commander and more like a civilian or of noble blood. But what really caught his eye was the dark crimson necklace that hung on her neck, the light making the gem shine with life.

"Well, I was planning on putting you through something very horrible and painful…" Ciara sighed with regret, lifting her hands slightly in defeat. "But Zuko has a much grander plan than I. So you are summoned abroad." she continued, taking the keys from the guard to her left. She quickly unlocked the gate, the guard opening it slowly. Ciara strolled inside with ease, as if she done this numerous of times.

Her hands went up toward the back of Sokka's neck, her index finger and thumb pressed on the pressure points. Shots of pain filled his body, making his let out a scream in pain. "You really are a sissy boy, Zuko was right." Ciara laughed softly, moving him away from the cell. The other two guards had to hold on Katara firmly, for she kept on squirming around. "If you keep on talking, that pretty mouth of yours will be crisped." muttered one of the guards to her, which made her settle down.

Minuets later they were outside, the wind smacking each of their faces angrily. Katara couldn't help but wince at the slap and at the sight of Aang and Zuko. "Let go of him!" cried out Katara, the wind almost muffling her voice. Zuko laughed softly, the blade still pressed against his neck, beads of blood sliding down Aang's neck. Katara gasped seeing the blood, feeling her stomach do flips. Zuko grinned, his eyes shinning with malice, "Ah, now I can continue what I started with. People see you as hope, but wait till they find out their 'hope' die under my hand." Aang gulped, seeing this right now is worst than death it's self.

The sound of the quick movement of the blade made the howling wind, the shaking guards, and whimpers from Sokka silenced. Hot, steamy blood splashed on the floor, followed by a soft thud. Zuko stood triumphantly over Aang's body, watching death drink the remaining life from Aang.

Zuko motioned the guards to dispose of the body, turning toward Katara and Sokka. He flashed a grin, the blade in his hands dripping the red hot contents on the floor. "So, who's next?"

* * *

**((Yep, I know. I had the Avatar die. Mwhahaha! Oh ya, I'm good.))**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Apprentice**

Katara sank to her knees, salty tears making her vision blurry, "Y-you monster! Do you r-realize what you done!" Zuko lifted an eyebrow in amusement, listening to her angry shouts he walked over to Sokka. "Yes I do realize what I just done…and I hold no regrets. Just to prove that, I will kill your brother right in front of you." Zuko replied in a calm and drawing voice.

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the collar, pushing him against the railing of the ship. Katara gasped and pleaded, "Please, not him. Please." Zuko laughed softly but continued to have his gaze on Sokka, the knife pressed against his neck gently. "I'm sorry, but no can do. The both of you committed a crime, and you must be punished severely."

Katara screamed angrily at Zuko, "A crime? The only crime I see is what you are doing!" Zuko laughed softly and turned his attention toward Katara, "Is that so? Then what are you going to do-" He was cut off by a whip of water that smacked his face roughly, "Hey!" He opened his eyes to see Katara and Sokka in the water below, swimming away from the ship.

"Sir, should we send a boat out?" a solider asked, wiping the water off his face. Zuko shook his head, "No. The other ships will catch them. Go and tell the others to rest until further orders." The solider nodded and walked off, leaving Zuko by himself. Zuko sighed and turned toward his father's palace silently.

"Prince Zuko! Prince Zuko, wait!" came a voice to his left, it was his uncle. "Yes Uncle?" he asked wearily, wishing he was asleep in his own room. "Ah, Prince Zuko, I must tell you something important." Uncle Iroh replied, finally catching his breath, "Wow, Prince Zuko, you walk really fast." Zuko just raised an eyebrow, "So, what is it? Another speech? Please hurry, I want to ask something of father before he goes to bed."

Iroh nodded and cleared his throat, "Prince Zuko, love is like war. Easy to start, but difficult to end- Hey are you listening to me?" He frowned, seeing Zuko already inside the palace. "Teens these days, always in a hurry." he sighed, turning back to the ship.

Zuko paused before entering the main hall, murmurs filled his ears. He couldn't catch out the words, but they seemed anxious and quick. Zuko took a step forward to catch sight of who was speaking, and to his disbelief it was someone he would have never suspected. There she was, handing to his father the pendant, "Ciara, what are you doing?"

Ciara paused and turned around to see Zuko, "Zuko, well…" Lord Ozai looked at his son with a slight smirk on his face, "It seems you don't know much about Ciara. Let me tell you. Ciara grew up with her mother, who was one of the six mages. She was soon discovered and Ciara fled, for you are aware of the rules for mages." He saw Zuko nodded slowly, and continued the story. "Going on, she found refuge in a boarding ship that was set toward the Earth Kingdom. To make the story short, we found her here, proving her skills my killing all of the guards that were on duty. So I agreed for her to become my apprentice. A year passed and she surpassed many of my fine warriors, so I sent her on mission across sea, where I believe you found her."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief, _so whatever Uncle Iroh was saying must have been important…_ He looked up and glared at his father, "Is this another of one of your tricks? Another punishment, do tell. I came with the Avatar, and killed him. But you can repay me by this? When did this all happen and why, I demand an answer."

His father sighed and lifted his hands in mock defeat, "You win, you win. This isn't a punishment or a trick. But she became my apprentice the first year you left, for I expected you to never find the Avatar." Zuko growled angrily, he knew it wasn't Ciara's fault; she was just doing her job. But a hint of jealousy filled him; she won favor of his father over him, his own son.

Zuko felt his rage and anger burn in him, waiting to be released. So he allowed his anger to release, an array of fire heading toward his father. But to his dismay it was blocked by Ciara, who now stood in front of Lord Ozai. "I can't let you do that." she replied. Zuko looked at Ciara, but she seemed different. Maybe it was the Fire Nation armor she wore, or maybe it was how she held herself. She seemed taller and more agile than before, also a hint of cleverness and slyness rested in her eyes. Zuko's eyes pleaded at Ciara, not wanting to fight her.

"If you want to go kill Lord Ozai, then you have to go through me first." she continued, stepping forward a bit. Zuko looked at her squarely, searching for the Ciara he knew, but he couldn't find it, "Don't make me kill you." Ciara laughed and crouched down slightly, "Is that a challenge? For I believe it is." Her hands went to each side of her hip, there two small blades rested there. When she was off in a mission, either she played the assassin or a thief. Lord Ozai laughed heartily, "So it begins. My apprentice against my very own son, this just keeps on getting better."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Playing With Fire**

Uncle Iroh sighed, walking into his quarters, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I told Prince Zuko my advice, but he turned it down. If only I knew about Ciara before, then I could have helped him. I expected so much from both of them, like grandchildren. What will ever happen to that dream? I just hope, he will be able to stand up against this all…again."

The fight raged on. Hit after, hit after, hit…it was more like a game of chess than a fight. One moved here, the other stopped the coming attack. It was never-racking to both of the teens, but worth-while to Lord Ozai.

Lord Ozai watched with eager eyes, never seeing such entertainment be so entertaining. None of them showed how tired they were, or how much their bodies screamed at the constant movement they were forced to do. He nodded in great amusement, wishing he could somehow preserve this scene.

Flames danced in the air, licking the cold blades angrily as Ciara blocked wearily. _Time. How long has it been? Two minuets or two hours? Time seemed to be playing tricks on me. I just want to sit down and sleep, why did this have to happen? _Ciara sighed and lunged forward at the prince, but only to have it blocked. "Zuko, I have a plan." she whispered to him, glad they were far away from eager ears.

Zuko's face was blank, wondering what she was going to pull, "A plan? What are you try run here? I will not be my father's puppet nor will I be yours for your foolish schemes." Ciara felt herself stiffen, not really expecting such a cold comment, "Try to understand, it was my job. But don't think that got in the way between us… Just listen to me, I know you despise your father. I never knew that you were banished for such an absurd reason. Your father was wrong; I now know what must be done. So will you listen?"

Zuko kept his blank expression, but managed to kick Ciara's feet underneath her, making her fall backward. Zuko took that chance to take one of Ciara's blades, pressing it down gently on her neck, "So what's the plan?" Ciara smiled softly and replied in a whisper, "We get closer to your father. When I count to three, you know what to do. This would catch him off guard, and leave him open." Zuko felt himself get pushed back by Ciara, watching her get on her feet.

So once again, fire filled the hall, making the banners on the ceiling ripple slightly. Minuets passed, and they were before the mighty Lord Ozai, a faint smile flickering on their faces. Ozai watched with pure joy, his hands crossed before him were sweating slightly with eagerness. Suddenly a sudden wave of heat filled him, making him snap into reality. But he was too late to catch his fall, as his cheek touched the cold tile of the floor.

Ozai got up slowly, still confused about what just happened. "How…how dare you two! You really want to die, don't you Zuko! And Ciara, why? Your own teacher." he exclaimed, feeling the anger inside him rise dangerously. _So Ciara and Zuko double-crossed me, striking me instead of each other…_Lord Ozai's mind repeated that phrase, over and over, until he couldn't take it anymore. "So be it, then. I'll show you the meaning of war." he growled.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Memories**

Uncle Iroh couldn't take it anymore; he needed to know if his nephew was ok. Ever since he was banished, he felt like a father-figure to Zuko, always watching over him and listening to his problems. "He better be ok." Iroh muttered, almost running toward the palace doors. He opened the doors and slipped in silently, seeing something he thought he would never see again.

Ciara found herself on the sidelines with Iroh, but found Iroh looking away. "What's the matter?" she asked softly, her eyes now on Zuko and his father. Iroh sighed and looked up slowly, "This isn't a new sight for me, Ciara. For this once happened before… Two years ago, Zuko spoke amiss to a general.

His punishment was to fight the general, but instead of the general…it was his father. Zuko begged for mercy, not wanting to fight his father. But Lord Ozai didn't listen, but instead struck him. Afterward he was banished, for Zuko was now considered shameful. His only way to restore his name and honor was to capture the Avatar…"

Ciara nodded solemnly, she would have never believed that this could have happened. She turned her head toward Lord Ozai and glared at him, what kind of father was he…to strike his own son like that. Then all along, she was working faithfully for him.

Lord Ozai laughed, "Ah, this brings good memories." Zuko wore a blank expression, this was his chance to set things right. To show his father that he was wrong, not him. "So it does, but let me bring a new memory. One that will stay with you forever." he answered back in a drawing voice.

His father frowned and moved into his stance, watching his son with cautious eyes. He watched Zuko lunge at him, blocking with utmost ease. "I see your fighting hasn't changed." Ozai smirked. Zuko's mouth twitched with an oncoming grin, kicking his father's feet from underneath him, "That's where you're wrong." Ozai looked up at his son, his face was filled with anger, but his eyes had a hint of fear.

Ozai growled, a wall of flames erupting before Zuko, the heat slapping Zuko's bare arm. He cringed slightly, not of the fire but of the painful memories that filled him. He remembered so clearly: the anger, the fire, and the tears. It seemed he was now back two years ago, instead of him begging for mercy…he would make his father beg before him.

Zuko glared at the wall of fire, watching it dance and tease before him. He clenched his fists and waited. He waited for his father to step out of this barricade, to show his face to him, which would leave him out of his protection.

_Come out father. I am waiting…_

The flames parted and his father stepped forward, the dancing flames dieing down behind him. Zuko watched him, watching how he walked so gallantly, and the arrogance and confidence that he held. It was sickening that he could pull that off before him, which increased Zuko's anger and rage.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before sending out an array of dancing flames. Ozai blocked the first few, but he soon faltered, seeing the blind rage in his son's eyes and realizing that he won't stop until he falls.

Zuko found himself before his father, who laid on the floor from to many hits. Zuko towered over him and said in a cold and taunting tone, "Don't worry father, you won't be alone on the ground. I'll leave you a parting gift." His right fist glowed a bright orange and red, a menacing grin played on his face, "I'm just wondering what side. Left or right, I just can't decide. Hmm, the left shall do then. But before I give you this gift, I have one more thing to say…you are looking at the now present lord of the Fire Nation."

Iroh turned away from the scene, not bearing to see this happen again. Even though he thought his brother was unjustly, it still pained him to see this act. He glanced at Ciara to see she did the same. _Ah, I knew she was right for my nephew. For she is just like me…only a girl…and younger… Gah, I am old…but one clever old fox!_

Lord Ozai looked at his son with a pleading look in his eyes, but soon his vision was filled with darkness and his ears were filled with laughter.

_So this was how it felt…to me striked_

_on the ground…by your own kin and blood. _

Zuko's breath was ragged and short, his posture now showing the exhaustion that traveled with him for the past two years and now. He looked at his father with triumphant eyes, and then turned around to face his uncle and Ciara. He smiled at both of them and walked over to them slowly, his footsteps echoing through the hall.

Ciara smiled back at Zuko warmly, dashing over to him and hugged him fiercely. Zuko stiffed from the sudden gesture, but relaxed wrapping his arms around her. "You did it. You defeated your own father." she whispered, releasing him and taking a step back.

Now it was Uncle Iroh's turn to hug Zuko, "Ah, and this good news for the Fire Nation. I hope you know what to do." Zuko nodded and grinned, "Of course I do, Uncle. Did you ever doubt me?" Iroh smiled weakly, "Uh…well… Anyway, this victory needs a celebration!"

Zuko frowned and looked at his Uncle squarely, "You're avoiding the question, Uncle." Iroh just smiled weakly again and replied, "What question?" Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just…drink your tea and leave me alone."

* * *

**((Stormbender S.E. : Ah, about tea killing brain cells. To tell you the truth, I'm not truely sure...but I also love tea. (Green Tea rocks!) So there you go, the green tea made me forget the true answer. So there you go. ))**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Of Sugar and Spice**

Zuko walked through the hallways with assurance, knowing he wouldn't be stopped by his father or another. He succeed, the goal he strived for so long was accomplished in a different way then he expected.

His footsteps echoed softly through the hallway, his hands were clasped slightly behind his back, "A week. It seems like a month already." His whispers were hushed by the footsteps of others. Zuko bit his tongue slightly, but released slowly to see his uncle, "Uncle? I thought you were going to go-"

"Nope. I changed my mind; anyway I have important matters to attend to."

"Really, like what? Getting more tea?"

"No, what made you think that? Ok, yes and no. Yes for the tea, but I also have a date today."

"What? With who? Wait, aren't you to old to-"

"Are you calling me old? Alright, I'm old…but I still got my moves."

Zuko sighed, finding that last comment very disturbing, "So who is this _lucky_ lady?" Iroh grinned, knowing he was going to get a kick out of this, "Funny you should ask why it is Ciara." Zuko gave him a puzzled and shocked look, "What?" Iroh laughed heartily; glad he was right about getting a 'kick out of this.' He patted his nephew's shoulder in a comforting manner and responded, "We are going to drink some tea in the garden and gossip about you. You should join us; we will all have a great time."

Zuko sighed; at least it wasn't what he expected, "Very funny, Uncle. So it's just a tea date, right?" Iroh smiled warmly, "Don't worry; I won't keep her for too long. You can steal her from me afterward. Zuko, you are so protective; you make me proud to be your uncle."

Zuko growled softly, seeing his uncle caught him in another tangle, "Uncle." Iroh just ignored his nephew's temper and walked off, "I'm so glad I have an understanding nephew." Zuko sighed and rubbed the back of his neck roughly as he headed toward his room.

Hours passed and Ciara watched Iroh leave, so far they have been talking about the weather and tea. She referred to him as her own uncle; he always seemed to be that relative who wishes to be known as a friend not as someone related. Knowing Uncle Iroh was there for her as a friend made her feel more reassured about herself and what she was going to do next.

Ciara walked over to the small gazebo, which was located in the middle of the large garden. The gazebo had a reddish and orange color, but the two strong colors were settled by the creeping green vines. She sat down on the bench inside it, her pale green eyes rested on the purple irises which decorated the moist ground.

A curtain of lush green bushes lay behind the lavender-colored flowers, which lined across the dirt pathway. Ciara was to busy studying the features of the garden before her, she didn't realize that someone took a seat beside her. "Beautiful, isn't it." whispered the figure beside her, making Ciara jerk her head in surprise. She relaxed, seeing it who it was, "It is…"

Iroh slapped his hand on his forehead, "Great. I forgot my favorite tea cup outside. It must be on the table outside still. My poor child! I'm coming to save you!" He turned around and headed toward the large garden, hoping he remembered which side of the garden he was sitting out. "Was it east or west? Or maybe it was at the north side?" he muttered, opening the doors that revealed the silent garden.

He walked quietly through the sea of green with dashes of fiery red, smooth orange and soft lavender; but the silence was broken by the sound of sweet laughter. Iroh paused and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. He peered through a hole in the bushes, and gasped in his amazement.

"Finally. This is too good to be true." he whispered quietly to himself, still rubbing his chin. He knew this was snooping around in another's business, but this was something he couldn't turn down to watch. Murmurs filled his ears, but he couldn't make it out. He watched his nephew closely, occasionally looking at Ciara for her reactions.

Ten minuets passed, and Iroh found himself accompanied with five soldiers. Each of them were betting on the outcome. Iroh first found this disrespectful, but found himself doing the same. "I bet ten silver pieces." he announced quietly, holding the coins in his hands. The thought of his tea cup, which he came to rescue, was sitting far back in his mind, waiting for him to remember that he left something dear behind.

The guards gasped quietly in surprise, "General Iroh, you were right!" Iroh gave them a smug grin, holding his hand out, "You saw it boys; the young lord got to her first. Pay up." The guards groaned quietly, rummaging in their pockets for the coins.


	19. Chapter 18

To Cala Akina Morushiku: Ha, thanks. I'm not a really a big fan of Aang. But as you can tell...I'm crazy about Zuko. Just can't get enough of him.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Passing of Spring**

Zuko jolted up from his nightmare, cold sweat slid down his back. After his father's defeat, he has been receiving flashbacks of his treacherous past. He reassured himself that his father was locked up tightly in a prison cell, away from any means of escape. "Just a dream." he whispered, rubbing his right eye roughly.

A knock broke through the silence, making him jerk his head toward the door. Hot pain filled his neck afterward, "Just great." The knock came again, making Zuko's mood more irritable. Zuko got up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck gently, "I'm coming." He walked up to the door and opened it up; he was surprised to see a guard.

The guard's breath was short and heavy as if just ran two miles in his heavy armor. "Sir, forgive me for waking you. But I have terrible news of the battalion in the south-west of the Earth Kingdom." he finally managed to tell the young lord.

Zuko was now fully awake from hearing the news, "Very well. Call all the generals to meet me in the War Chamber, including General Iroh." The guard nodded and ran off, leaving Zuko to ponder at what the news was. He sighed softly and rummaged around for a clean shirt to put on. Zuko finally found a clean white shirt, pulling it over his head and onto his bare chest.

He walked briskly toward the War Chamber, his black ponytail swaying to and fro. Zuko reached the red satin curtains which led to the room where he once spoke out of turn. A sudden sense of fear filled him, but he shook it off quickly and walked inside.

There inside sat nine generals on each side, their tired but yet eager eyes followed Zuko to his seat. He sat down at the table instead of the throne above; he found the throne quite unnecessary. The generals respected that, seeing he didn't want to be feared but yet respected and in control. "So what is the news?" Zuko finally asked, his eyes searching for an answer on the eighteen faces.

"We got word tonight that are whole battalion is in disaster. Rebels are now being formed again; word is that two water tribe peasants are leading them with others. This is shocking for the water tribe is located north not south." answered the general to the far right.

Zuko soaked in the information in his mind, knowing he made a terrible mistake. _That sissy boy and Queen of the Splashes are alive then. Great. I should have killed them when I had the chance. _Zuko sighed softly to himself, knowing Iroh was giving an 'I told you. Ha ha ha.' look. "What do you propose we should do, General?" asked Zuko, his gaze falling on the old general, his white hair stood out from his dark hair. This made Zuko fell awfully unprepared and not ready to hold the title he held. He felt young and inconsiderate, but he knew that wasn't true; things changed, he changed.

"I propose we send in at least fifty more men and an assassin. This way the assassin can pin-point the rebel leaders and put them out of the picture. While the fifty men and the rest of the battalion can finish off the no-brainers." replied the old general, stroking his gray beard thoughtfully. Zuko stared at the map laid on the table, hesitation fell on him greatly, "Please send in Ciara at once."

Uncle Iroh tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Ciara, Lord Zuko? But she is just a Commander. What does she have to do with this?" Zuko looked at his Uncle wearily, "I know she is just a commander…but she is also an assassin if you do recall." Iroh read his expression like a book; he never had any intention for Ciara to go off in this mission.

Minuets passed in silence, everyone felt slightly uncomfortable or just really sleepy. The curtain moved slightly to reveal a slender figure in a loose crimson shirt and short skirt. "Ciara, glad you could join us. Please take a seat." Zuko said politely but with a hint of awe. Even when she was called out in the middle of the might, she still looked beautiful.

Ciara took a seat by the general who proposed the idea; her pale green eyes met Zuko's tired amber eyes. She could already see that something was seriously wrong; the atmosphere was silent and filled with fear and regret. "You rang?" she smiled, trying to break the tense mood which hung in the air.

Iroh secretly wished she never said that comment, for he could tell Zuko wasn't feeling any better now. "Ciara, a battalion in the Earth Kingdom is falling apart. We need someone to lead them in the right direction and also to eliminate the rebel leaders. That is why we called you here. We need someone like you to lead these men…Ciara would you accept?" Zuko prayed she would say 'no' and forget this ever happened, but unfortunately no one was listening to his prayer up there.

Ciara thought if over slowly and finally replied, "I accept. I will leave this afternoon…" Zuko winced slightly in pain, "How long do you think it would take to finish the job?" She looked at the map on the table carefully, her eyes quickly scanning the area she was about to go to. "It would probably take me about less than a month if the weather is good." Zuko felt his heart drop quickly, _less than a month! _Zuko knew it wasn't his place to disagree and call it off, "Very well. I will see that you have everything you need."

Iroh watched the other generals leave, leaving himself, Ciara and Zuko. Iroh patted his nephew's shoulder sadly before leaving the two alone. "Ciara-" Zuko started out, now beside her side. Ciara cut him off quickly, "Zuko. I know. But you and I have to put the Fire Nation before us." Zuko was slightly relived that she understood him, "I'm sorry." Ciara turned her gaze at him and smiled gently, "I know," she leaned her head toward his, and kissed him warmly on the lips before releasing him.

Zuko watched her disappear through the curtains; his posture immediately sagged, revealing the lack of sleep. Iroh walked in and smiled at his nephew, "I know you are really going to hate me for saying this to you. But you guys are make beautiful babies when you two get older. Then I can show off the pictures and have 'great' in my name. Great Uncle Iroh. Ah, what a name." Zuko glared at his Uncle, "Uncle! Out!" Iroh lifted his hands in mock defeat before walking off, "Great Uncle Iroh, here I come!"


	20. Chapter 19

**((Hey I just want to thank you guys for commenting. I give you my love! Well I believe I have at least four chapters left in this story. Or maybe more if I think of another adventure...or something spiffy like that. Well enjoy!))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Of Wetting Pants and Blue Boats**

Zuko sighed heavily, he hadn't seen Ciara since the meeting and he desperately wanted to talk to her. A cool breeze passed by and brushed against his face, as he observed the dock carefully. "Zuko, you look troubled. Are you in need of assistance or a good cup of tea?" a voice asked from behind in.

Zuko didn't need to turn around to know who it was; he growled slightly and snapped back, "Uncle. I don't have time for-"

"Alright, alright. No need to wet your pants."

Zuko turned around to face his Uncle slowly, his face showing anger and confusion, "What?" Iroh's hands were inside his sleeves, as he tried to hold in the oncoming grin, "I said, 'No need to wet your pants.' Did I say something wrong, Lord Zuko?" Zuko clenched his fists slightly, "I'm going to go check out the ships."

As he turned to walk off, he accidentally ran into someone, "My apolo- Zhao?" Zuko stepped back to get a better look of him, he still looked the same except his dark hair had gray strands in it.

"Last time I checked my title was Admiral Zhao not Apolo Zhao."

"Forgive me Commander, sometimes I get confused with titles that are of no importance to me."

"Admiral."

"Did I do that again? Well since I am having such a problem with this, you are now stripped of your title. Welcome back Commander." Zuko replied haughtily, walking past him with his hands clasped behind his back. Commander Zhao gapped, "What the hell did I do?" Iroh just chuckled, "I told him not to wet his pants, and look what happened."

Zhao gave a puzzled look at Iroh, before stomping to his residence. "Spoiled brat." he murmured to himself, leaving Iroh laughing from his own past comment. Iroh sighed happily after he was finished, wiping an oncoming tear away. "That nephew of mine sure knows how to make me laugh."

Zuko found himself in a deep conversation with one of the captains of the ship. "What I don't understand why we should have the ships just black. Why not red?" continued the captain, his blue eyes shinning brightly in the afternoon sun. Zuko frowned slightly, "But the color would stick out."

The captain just answered back, "So does black." Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying we should pain the ships blue?" The captain grinned and shook Zuko's hand, "I knew you would understand." The man saluted and dashed off to his ship before Zuko could reply. Zuko slapped his hand on his forehead, sliding it down on his face, "Great, the Fire Navy has blue ships. Just grand."

Ciara looked up at the sky, watching sheer feather-like clouds drift slowly through the vast sky. A sense of awe filled her as she felt something inside her lighten up, like a burden or thought...but she didn't know which one or why. A warm hand tapped her shoulder lightly, "Commander Ciara, it is time to set off." Ciara turned around to face the guard, unable to see his expression from the mask he wore.

Ciara nodded and turned her gaze at the ground below her, her eye caught a figure who was wildly waving at her. She leaned over the side slightly, smiling warmly to see Iroh. "Ciara! There is a large crate of Ginseng tea! Use it wisely!" he called out. Ciara laughed and shouted, "Will do Uncle!"

She felt the ship leave the port; the rocking was violent at first but ceased down to be gentle and smooth. Ciara gave a final wave to Iroh before heading toward helmsman. Her footsteps echoed loudly, making her wince at each of her step. Finally reaching the door, she pushed roughly on it. The door moved slowly inward, revealing a sunny room with broad windows that showed the green water.

She looked in the corner to see a game set up with three figure sitting around the board. "Uncle Iroh?" she asked softly, tilting her head to see if she was right. Iroh turned around and grinned, "I forgot to give you this game if you got bored. Then I decided to stay here with you if you ever need a butt whooping in Pai Gow from me." Ciara smiled and took a seat by Iroh, "What about Zuko?" Iroh laughed and suddenly frowned, "I hope he can take care of himself without my infinite wisdom…"

"WHAT? Who in the hell told you I liked tea?" Zuko shouted angrily at the guard, flames flickered on his wrists. The guard cringed, "Your uncle, sire." Zuko glared fiercely, "I advise you to leave my presence before you receive a nice gift on your eye!" The guard gulped and dashed off, noting the flames on his wrists were growing brighter.


	21. Chapter 20

**((Katuko: Thanks, I'm glad people like you are reading this. So enjoy this next chapter everyone!))**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Facing the Music**

Ciara looked over the map again with the helmsman, discussing the route they were going to take again. The sun slowly slid away as its job as a reasonable source of light, was over. Ciara frowned seeing the map grow darker and darker every hour, but smiled with relief as she saw Iroh light a few torches around the room. _Where would I be without Uncle Iroh?_

Iroh scratched his head slightly while taking a ship, his clever eyes sought out a loop hole in his opponent's strategy. "Ciara there comes a time when a person needs to rest for the day ahead." Iroh spoke out in his wise voice, stroking his goatee in deep thought. Ciara paused and looked up at the old man, "What about you Uncle?" Iroh just grinned and moved one of his pieces forward, "After I kick my friend's butt in Pai Gow. But after that I shall retire for my beauty sleep." Ciara shook her head in laughter and turned toward the helmsman, "Is your shift almost over? For you also need your sleep." The helmsman nodded and rolled up the map, "Yes, I will call on the other to wake up and take the wheel. Take care, Commander." He bowed and tucked the map under his arm before heading off.

Ciara nodded wearily, giving Iroh a pat on back before heading off. Ciara found herself walking down the hallways that lead to the quarters of the crew, Iroh and herself. Her hob-nailed boots made a sharp thudding sound against the metal floors, sending waves of chills through her back.

_Clank, clank, clank_

It sounded like a distant but yet close drum, pounding away it's monstrous beat over and over again. Ciara's eyes focused on the door right before her; each step making her close in to it. She paused when she was before it, placing her warm hand on the icy cold door she pushed. The door smoothly opened without a protests; a warm gust of air greeted her with open arms as she entered.

The door closed silently behind her, leaving her alone in the quiet room. Two candles stood on a desk, flickering once in a while. Dark shadows painted the wall, stirring old memories in Ciara's mind. The shadows engulfed one another in greed, but were occasionally sent back by the candles' dim light.

Ciara brushed away the sudden fear that gripped her side fiercely as she laid down on her bed. The mattress was hard and uncomfortable, making her body squirm with anguish. Her body gave up after its hopeless search for comfort, making Ciara fall into a fitful slumber.

"Mommy's back, Ciara. How was your day?" asked a cool and soothing voice. A young girl that looked like a seven or eight-year-old looked up toward the source of the sound. Her pale green eyes shinned brightly as she saw her mother in the doorway. The smile on Ciara's face turned to shock, seeing a dark and tall figure stand behind her. "Mommy? What have you done Sophie! You broke the oldest and sacred law! How dare you!" the dark figure yelled out in pure anger, lifting his wrinkled palm toward the back of her neck.

Fire filled the room, burning the books and parchments in hunger. Her mother fell silently on the ground, those once friendly eyes glazing over. "Run, child. Run and never look back." whispered her mother, death's rattle shaking the life out of her quickly. Fear forced her to move her small legs, finding out the door unharmed.

Different voices filled her head; men, women, children chanted the same words over and over, "Run. Run. Run. RUN!"

"No!" she yelled out, opening her eyes to see the metal wall of the ship. Ciara was sitting up-right, her hands shaking with fear and also a sense of victory from telling off the voices. A knock filled the room, making her jerk her head toward the cold metal door. Ciara glanced at her appearance and nodded in pure relief that she was clothed. "Enter." she called out in a weary voice.

A guard opened the door slowly, quickly saluting when he saw Ciara, "Commander, we reached are given destination." Ciara tilted her head to the left in confusion, "Already? How is that possible?" The guard swallowed the saliva resting in his mouth, "You were asleep for two days now." She frowned and replied, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" The guard looked away from Ciara's gaze before replying, "We tried. But you gave an officer a bloody nose in your sleep...so General Iroh told us to let you sleep." Ciara nodded with understanding before shooing the guard away.

Ciara rubbed her eyes roughly, swinging her legs over toward the floor; her light brown hair fell over her face, concealing the weariness that still hung in her eyes. She quickly got up, the thought of the mission ahead sended waves of energy as she reached for her armor.

Minuets ticked by and she was dressed and freshen up for the day ahead, "Here we go." Ciara walked out of her room, making her way to the staircase that leads to the outside door. Once again her boots made the same nonchalant noise which came in a steady rhythm.

_Clank, clank, clank_

The climb up the staircase was short, making Ciara wonder why they really even had stairs in the first place. _They could have just built everything on the same level ground as before…_The metal door swung open, a gush of wind rushing past her in a fury. Ciara ignored it and walked out on the deck, her hands now clasped behind her back.

She observed her surroundings, seeing that they were on land and the guards awaited her command. "Alright then. Today is a matter of a game called, 'Hunt and Destroy.' You are either the hunter or the hunted, and today we are the hunters. Now before I tell you more of this game, I want to go over some safety precautions. If you find an officer in hostage of our foes, report back to another officer at the ship. Not on the ground, the ship. Is that clear?"

The men roared in unison, "Affirmative." Ciara nodded in mild-delight, part of her was still shaken from the dream, but the other part was eager for victory. "So then it begins." she whispered to herself, walking near the guards to discuss her plan.


	22. Chapter 21

**((Thank you for the reviews! I love you all, you guys are so understanding. Well here is a new chapter which is dedicated to all of you loyal readers. So I hope you enjoy this new sense of action and fear!))**

**

* * *

Chapter 21: Crossing Enemy Lines**

Everything was a blur. The sky, trees, ground, and even time it's self. Many thoughts raced into Ciara's mind: _What am I doing here? Why am I running? Where is everyone?_

Her muscles in her legs screamed for rest, threatening to fall apart right underneath her. But she needed to keep on running, for if she didn't she knew a cruel and dark fate would capture her.

_Ambushed. God dammit, we were ambushed. How low have I sunk to do this role of the coward? Pretty low. _Anger and guilt swelled inside of her, churning and splashing inside her frustrated mind. Every nerve and muscle in her body pounded her skull and begged for her to stop this shameful and painful act. She obeyed with slight hesitation; her legs stopped moving and her muscles stopped screaming with pain.

Fast-moving footsteps filled the quite air, making her wince at how loud it sounded to her ears. She waited quietly; the only noise she made was her heavy and ragged breathing, "I'm waiting…" The footsteps came closer and closer as each second passed by. The bushes rustled before her in a taunting manner; her focus was drawn by this, making her take a step forward.

A rough hand went over her mouth followed by a cold blade touching her exposed neck. "So much for waiting, eh?" her capturer smirked in her ear. Ciara glanced back at the bush to see two men in deep green clothing come out of it. They gave each other victorious grins before walking toward Ciara.

The two others who came out from the bush spoke quietly to each other, debating what to do next. From her point of view, the taller one seemed to know what was going on and what to do. "Don't argue with me. Now shut up and help me after I finish this." he snarled quietly; slowly turning his gaze on Ciara, he advanced toward her.

He motioned for Ciara's capturer to release his hand that rested on her mouth. Satisfied, the man walked closer to her until they were face to face. He lifted his hand and moved it to the back of her neck; Ciara shivered by this act, fearing for the worst and whished she was still running. The man's hand now only had his index and thumb on the back of neck, before Ciara could wonder what he was doing a wave of pain rushed into her body as his two fingers pressed against her neck.

Another wave of pain rushed through her body, making her vision grow darker and darker. The man leaned his head near her ear, releasing slightly the pressure on her neck. "Pleasant dreams." he whispered, his lips brushed against the side of her neck before watching her pass out from the pain she had just endured.

* * *

Murmurs filled her ears as her body finally awoke from the state she was in not to long ago. The murmurs were silenced as they watched Ciara stir, "Finally…shall I call for him to come?" A feminine voice answered, "Yes. I'll start without him."

Ciara's eyes flashed to life as she lifted her head; she was in a small chamber of a prison. For she found her self on her knees with shackles on her wrists and ankles, also an odd metal device was on both of her hands. She tried to move her fingers, but the device didn't leave any room for this act.

"Isn't it great? It is a device that is meant to prevent any bending. So if you don't believe me, just try. Only that in the end your hands might be burned off…but then again why would I care? It's not me who is facing the pain of knowing your hands are gone." answered the feminine voice.

Ciara turned her attention to the young girl in a blue robe attire; her mind clicked in an instant, she knew this girl. "Katara, right?" Ciara asked in a dry voice, finally realizing the need for water. The girl nodded and smiled slightly, "You remember…how wonderful. I thought you would have forgotten after your dear prince killed the Avatar."

Ciara sighed and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Actually he is no longer a prince…but a lord. Where have you been?" Katara glared at Ciara and motioned for the guard by the door to come to her, "Even when you are on your knees, you still act like the arrogant person you are. But we will see who is so high and mighty after you go through this."

The guard walked toward Ciara, he bore the armor of an earth bender, and then again that wasn't a surprise. She was in the Earth Kingdom, so it wouldn't be odd to see this muscular man walking around. The man unceremoniously used his rock hard fist to thump the young firebender on top of her head.

"Now let's start from the beginning…why are you here?" Katara paced across the room like a hungry wolf. Ciara tried to rid the white dots that filled her vision my shaking her head slightly, but it only increased the pain that surged through her skull.

"I was sent to kill you bastards who call yourselves 'freedom fighter.' Must I get into detail?" she snapped back, her pale green eyes following Katara. Katara made a gesture with her hand, and the guard once again thumped her skull with his fist.

"Yes, I want to know every single detail. For so far I know, I only have a quarter of my men left alive." Katara finally replied in a calm voice. Ciara grinded her teeth in pain, already she tasted the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth.

_Come on Ciara…are you going to let that moron get to you? _

Ciara snarled angrily, "Detail? I'll be glad to give it to you. I was sent to aid the other men in their mission. This, as you must already know, is to destroy all rebel leaders and let the brainless scums to die on their own. Obviously, if you are wondering, you are one of the brainless scums. Satisfied?" Katara felt her face go red at the answer she received, once again she made the same gesture with her hand.

The guard whacked her on the skull once more, but this time he aimed at the sore spot that formed. Ciara hissed with pain, her gaze now falling on the moist ground. "Keep that tongue up, and you might become a brainless scum soon." Katara snapped back. Ciara glared at the ground, her worst fear has finally become a reality.

* * *

**((Before you comment, let me fill you in on something. When you press your index and thumb on a certain nerve on your neck, you can send waves of intense pains to the victim. So Ciara's been running her but off for a long time and now with more pain from this rebel, she passes out. So just to tell you...thank you for reading this! Much love to all!**

**Sunburst231**

**P.S. I own the Muffin Man. He's mine!))**


	23. Chapter 22

**((Thanks Rad for the review. Well here is the next chapter))

* * *

Chapter 22: Crash and Burn**

Zuko sighed heavily as he watched the quite port from a far. It has almost been five weeks since Ciara left. Zuko desperately wished he could be with her right now, but was constantly reminded by a voice in his head that Uncle Iroh is there with her. _Zuko, stop worrying…she's alright. She's probably coming home right now… _

Ever since Ciara left he fell into a habit of dreaming about her, which seemed to ease his pain for a while. But when he woke up in the morning he felt empty and unsatisfied. These feelings that stayed with him until nightfall, this routine, left his mood more irritable and impatient then before.

"Sir. There is a solider from the Earth Kingdom mission." stammered a voice from behind the young fire lord. Zuko was soon facing the guard that spoke with him, his amber eyes flashed with anger and eagerness, "Well then, send him in! What the hell are you waiting for?" The guard flinched and dashed off to get the soldier, before Zuko could mutter a sarcastic comment, the guard came back with the soldier.

Zuko studied the soldier with interest; he appeared to be in good condition except for the large gash on his side. "My lord, I bring you troubling news….are men cleared out seventy-five percent of the rebels. But the leftover quarter of the rebels captured Commander Ciara and is holding her hostage. Or so the rest of us believe, General Iroh sent me to tell you this and asks if you will aid him." the soldier started out, he resisted the urge to clamp his hand on his bleeding side.

Zuko frowned and turned his attention to the guards by the door, "Get a ship ready to depart in an hour. This means I need soldiers, supplies and a healer. So stop standing and looking at me, go get the damn stuff!" The guards nodded their heads jerky manner before running off in fear of Zuko's rage.

He turned to the soldier that reported the news and spoke in a softer tone, "Go and rest." The soldier nodded and walked off quickly, not wanting to wait any longer with the angry lord. Zuko leaned against the wall and whispered to himself, "I wonder why they just took her?"

* * *

Ciara coughed up dark crimson blood; her head throbbed with pain which matched the beating of her fast-paced heart. The metal door opened to reveal three pairs of feet; already she could see that one pair belonged to Katara but the other two were different.

A rough hand moved Ciara's head upward, a pair of green eyes stared back at her, "Hmm. She's still alive." The rough hand moved away from her, making Ciara hiss in pain as her support was taken away. The muscles in her neck screamed with pain which forced her to hang her head downward as before.

"Sokka, I guess it's time for round two. You do the honors." Katara spoke in a laughing voice. Ciara grinded her teeth angrily, she wanted desperately to rip out Katara's neck with her bare hands. "Right, Katara you can go then." Sokka replied, motioning the guard that came with them to come to him. Katara frowned but finally left them to do they're questioning.

"Alright, first question. What is your name?" Sokka asked in a dry tone. Ciara managed to lift her head up and replied, "You got to be kidding me." Sokka sighed and motioned for the guard to grab an object on the table. Ciara looked at the object the guard picked up and growled softly in anger. The object was a leather whip but instead of just one there was numerous of leather strips attached to one end and on the end of each of them had a small metal arrow.

_Crap. So I guess not a lot of people make it after round two._

The guard walked toward Ciara and raised his hand menacingly. She looked away from the guard before he brought down his weapon on her armor-less back. Ciara winced as she felt each seven points drill into her skin. But unfortunately the worst wasn't over yet, the guard pulled back on the whip and the seven metal arrows grabbed her skin and pulled it with them.

Her eyes widened in pain and in disbelief, _how can this be happening to me? Whatever god that watches over me…you are doing a crappy job. _Sokka nodded to the guard to stop before asking once more, "What is your name?"

Ciara replied sourly, "Ciara." Sokka ignore the death glare he received from Ciara before asking another question, "What is your rank?" Ciara raised an eyebrow and replied, "Just look on the damn armor I wore. Should tell you on the back, smart guy." Sokka glared and made a gesture to the guard, once again the guard brought down the whip on her. Once again she could feel the arrows tearing chunks of her skin off. But she forced herself not to let out the tears that swelled in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 23

**((To answer your question about Katara being to OCC. Well this is why I made her who she is now. If you were almost close to death, saw your own friend ,and the guy who was going to save the world, die...I would be pretty damn pissed off and chew the moron who killed him. Also in the Waterbending Scroll, Katara revealed a dark side of her...when she can be easily angered and not think of thepunishments ahead. So that's Katara in my point of view, so I hope you will understand...but I apologize if I made her to OCC. Sometimes I get caught in the moment...well anyway enjoy! Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews!))**

**

* * *

Chapter 23: Released **

Zuko's face bore a dark frown ever since he saw land up ahead. The guards were afraid to go near the angry fire bender, for they didn't want to risk losing their heads if he lost it. _So close but yet so far away… Ciara hang in there, I'm coming._

Hours passed by slowly and Zuko neither moved away from his usual spot by the bow of the ship. He could now see the details on the shore, how the moss engulfed the lower parts of all the trees and ground and how there wasn't even the sound of wildlife that reached his ears.

A small dark ship rested on the mossy shore, already Zuko could see his Uncle coming out to meet them. Zuko sighed heavily and walked off the large war-ship with purpose and a sense of fear of what happened here. "Uncle, what the hell is going on?" Zuko hissed at his Uncle as he got near. Iroh looked away for a while before replying, "On one of the missions, Ciara got captured. We got a vague idea at where they are holding her at, but we just need reinforcements."

Zuko nodded and walked a couple of steps past Iroh, "I want someone to show me where she is…now." Iroh nodded with a grim expression on his face before walking up to his nephew, "I know she's going to be ok." Zuko sighed wearily, "I hope so, Uncle." Uncle Iroh placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and weakly smiled, "I'll show you the way. Go get the best warriors you got…then we will be off."

_

* * *

Ha. I knew it all along. Those morons were trying to break me, but for what? I really don't hold any valuable information or anything. Oh well…when will they ever realize. Ciara smiled to herself as she thought this over twenty times, somehow this morning she felt giddy. She couldn't help but smile happily at Katara and Sokka who came in to harass her verbally about something this morning, for she was half-listening. _

_They changed since the last time I saw them, which was inthe Fire Nation. They aren't as innocent as before when the Avatar was there with them. Must be hormones…I seen it happen before._ Katara walked in angrily, her fists were clenched tightly, "Stupid Sokka." Ciara grinned at Katara before asking in an innocent voice, "Oh great Queen of the Splashes, why are you angry at your brother."

Katara spun around at Ciara and snapped back, "Shut up, it's none of your business. You're lucky we are letting you have a day off from questioning." Ciara just shrugged, the chains on the shackles rattled with her movements, "Just asking…and these questionings are more like beatings."

"If your stupid boyfriend never killed the Avatar, you wouldn't be here. So blame him not me, I'm just getting my revenge." Katara answered softly, her back now facing Ciara. Ciara rolled her eyes, but as she did that a wave of pain filled her head, more white dots filtered her eyes. Ciara tried to shake them away, but they stilled stayed in her vision, "Damn."

Katara sighed and sat down on a chair and faced Ciara, "Now as I think of it, you are right. Maybe this is all too much… I should have gone home back with Gran-Gran. I just thought that maybe Aang had a chance." Ciara's face was unreadable, she blinked her eyes a few times for the white dots to go away but they still were there. "Sokka still can't believe the Avatar is dead. He thinks Aang is alive and is with Appa and they are looking for us." Katara continued, her gaze now falling on the thick gray wall.

"What am I doing? Well I better go…enjoy your last day of peace." Katara tried to sound threatening, but Ciara could just tell that she was tired and weary. Katara opened the door and closed it behind her quietly, many thoughts raced through her head but the thoughts came to a stop when she realized someone was in her way.

"Shhh. You don't want to wake your brother up would you, Katara?" replied the dark figure that loomed in her way. Katara swallowed the last of her courage and felt herself be pushed aside for the figure to pass. "Wait!" she croaked out in defense, knowing that if he saw the state Ciara was in…she would pay dearly. _What am I doing here? I need to get Sokka and me away from this place._ Katara didn't even glance behind her back before running away from the soon-to-be-furious fire bender.

The door opened quickly, the hinges groaned with protest as it was slammed into the wall. Iroh walked past his angry nephew and went straight ahead to the notes that laid on the dinky wooden desk in the corner. Zuko's amber eyes searched desperately around the room and stopped when he saw a figure chained in the most distant corner in the room.

Zuko winced as he walked closer to the chained figure; her head was hanging down before her making her chin touch her chest, her hair was drenched and matted with blood. But the most haunting of these scenes was her exposed back. Her entire skin on her back was no longer smooth like a canvas but scratched up and torn apart in a mad array.

Uncle Iroh sighed with disbelief as he read the notes, "Lord Zuko…it's her. I'm going to get a healer; you might as well get her out of the chains." Iroh walked quickly away from the sight not bearing to accept that such monstrosity can be accomplished in three days.

Zuko looked down pitifully on Ciara and found himself occupied with the shackles. The strange device on her hands that prevented her from fire bending came off with ease, revealing the only part of her body that wasn't harmed by the rebels. In a few minuets Ciara was free of the cold and merciless metal that held her; he carefully picked her up, noticing that she wasn't even conscious to witness her rescue.

She felt very light in his arms and that worried him more; Zukostarted his wayout of the room, but before leaving he snagged the notes that laid on the desk. Zuko walked passed a couple of his guards who were busy searching the place for other rebels; the guards winced seeing Ciara and others couldn't realize that was Ciara.

Zuko felt the cool wind brush against his face as he walked out of the underground building. Iroh stood by an elderly woman, she wore the Fire Nation's color and her eyes were a piercing blue. "Bring her here." she called out, waving her hand to Zuko. Zuko silently obeyed her; Iroh motioned for him to set Ciara on the floor, "Zuko the healer, Mirna, will take care of her. But we have to leave her some space, so I propose we play a nice game of Pai Gow to ease are minds."

For once Zuko finally agreed to one of his meddling games that seemed to always frustrate him. Zuko gave a last glance at Ciara before following his uncle with unusual silence. Iroh fretted about his nephew but a voice in his head thought otherwise, _that's war for him. _


	25. Chapter 24

**((Sorry I took so long to update...and thank you everyone for the reviews. I love you all!))

* * *

**

Chapter 24: The Last Act

_Flames danced wildly around the young firebender, they edged closer licking her bare leg in hunger. She yelped in pain as she felt her skin scream in agony; the flames hushed as an unknown force moved toward their prey. _

"_Ciara, can't you feel it? Can you feel the power and true essence of fire that rests inside of you?" asked a sinister voice. She spun around quickly in fear to see the source of this sound, she called out in a shaky voice, "Who's there? Show yourself!" The sinister voice just laughed at this and replied, "I am everywhere. I am the dancing flames that are before you. I am your conscience that calls out to you. I am your shadow who follows your every move." _

_She shivered and glanced nervously at the flames and her own shadow, "What do you want?" Her voice sounded meek and told of the pure terror she was put through now and before. The voice chuckled and replied in a soft tone, "Don't you see death when it is before you? You are more of a fool than I imagined…but just know, my dear lady, that I have my eyes on you." _

Ciara's eyes fluttered open but she quickly closed them as she saw morning's bright rays of light. A groan escaped from her throat as she once again saw different colored dots in her vision. Vivid memories flashed before her as she remembered the horrific act that was done to her.

'_Don't you see death when it is before you?'_

Ciara murmured under her breath, "I have seen it before you decided to come along." Ciara groaned in pain again before becoming silent as she heard a door open and close quietly. "Lord Zuko, she just stirred not too long ago. That means she must be doing better." a feeble and weary voice. She heard a snarl and knew it was from Zuko; he replied angrily, "That's what you told me five days ago and she showed no improvements since. Find a cure for her, I don't want excuses."

Ciara assumed that the other voice that spoke first must be the healer. "Sir, do know we have nothing to cure the infection. Because those wounds on her back were opened in an unclean area a virus came in. We don't know what it is or how to treat it…" the healer replied defensively but his voice was full of fear. "Exactly what I was talking about… Excuses, excuses, excuses…well I want answers and improvement." Zuko snapped back in an angry hiss. The healer sighed heavily and replied in a husky voice, "As you wish." The healer got up slowly and made his way toward the door, "I must get my supplies, I will be back." Zuko merely glared at the unsuccessful healer and watched him close the door after him.

Zuko walked toward Ciara's bed his hand reached out and stroked her pale face. _Everything is always turning out to be sufferings and hardships…and just when I thought things changed for the better. What am I talking about? Ciara has to live, she must…_ Zuko felt a smile cross his face when he saw her eyelids opening; he spoke quickly with excitement, "Ciara! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Ciara smiled weakly at his sudden burst of excitement, _now I feel bad for pretending to be asleep those past few minuets. _"I feel like I just got mugged." she replied softly, suddenly realizing that Zuko's hand rested a little to close to her chest. Zuko grinned at her comment before replying in a calmer manner, "The healer says you are going to get well soon."

_Bull-shit, I just heard the healer confess that he didn't even know what was wrong with me. _

She smiled and knew he didn't want her to worry; placing her hand on top of his she replied, "I hope so…" Zuko averted his gaze from Ciara and bore a guilty look as he gazed at her hand. "Ciara I need to tell you something…something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time…" Zuko started off, but before he could tell her the healer walked in loudly.

Zuko quickly slipped his hand away from Ciara and stood up, his gaze filled anger at this sudden interruption. "Alright then, I called some of my colleges to help me…they said that it is a just a normal virus that comes from unclean and open wounds. So finding the cure shouldn't be hard to find in this old book." the healer announced as he opened up a fat crimson book. Zuko grimaced slightly and gave a pleading look to Ciara before heading out the door, "Very well. Tell me when you find the cure." The healer raised his hand up momentarily, telling the young lord that he would anyway.

'_I have my eyes set on you.'_

Ciara fell back into a haunting sleep; she tossed and turned as her nightmare got worst and worst. She recalled the village she burned to get the stupid pendant and how she met up with the exiled prince. _And I tricked him pretty good and got to get a free ride to the Fire Nation. _As thoughts and memories entered her dream she couldn't help but have a longing to see the young lord of the Fire Nation. She had so many things to tell him, about herself and her feelings. _But would it really make a difference if I don't tell him? I mean, as far as I know…I'm going to die._

The retired general entered the room quietly, he observed the healer who had his nose in what looked like a cookbook. He moved quietly toward the chair that rested beside the sick fire bender; sitting down he carefully observed her expressions that played on her face. The healer looked up and jumped at the sight of the general, "General Iroh, forgive me. I didn't see you come in." Iroh smiled and replied in his wise voice, "Don't worry about it, you had important matters to attend to." The healer nodded and went back to the book; flipping a page occasionally, "She's a fighter."

Iroh looked up and frowned, "What do you mean?" The healer scanned another page before turning it over, "What I mean is that for someone this ill you would expect them to be dead by now. But she so far lasted a whole week and a half…" Iroh replied with a grim expression on his face, "You mean she might die?" The healer glanced at the general before turning another page, "Of course…anyone could have seen it when we first received her with her wounds. Ah, I found it…I better get Lord Zuko or he'll have a cow." Iroh raised a hand and offered politely, "May I tell him?" The healer nodded, "Thank you…anyway I have to go get the ingredients."

Iroh left the healer with haste; he never knew that she was close to death. As he passed a few guards he asked where he could find the young lord, the guards motioned toward the training grounds. Iroh nodded silently and headed that direction; Iroh soon heard the sound of flames whooshing buy and the sound of angry grunts. Iroh turned the corner to see Zuko, his bare chest was beaded with sweat and the smell of smoke was suffocating. "Lord Zuko, he found the cure." Iroh called out, quickly pulling out a fan and moved it violently against the hovering smoke and heat.

Zuko paused and stared at his uncle for a moment before running toward him, "That's good news…but tell me why you look like you lost all the tea in the world." Iroh frowned and asked in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked beside Zuko toward Ciara's room, "Did you know that Ciara is close to dying?" Zuko's brows furrowed in frustration and in puzzlement, "What? Who told you that?" Iroh breathed in deeply before replying, "The healer did."

Ciara opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice enter her ears, "Zuko." Zuko smiled slightly glad that she was awake, Iroh went to get tea, and the healer was gone fixing up the cure. "Hey." he murmured back, his hand reaching out to move a strand of hair away from her face.

She grinned and asked slyly, "So what was it that you were going to tell me?" Zuko sat down on her bed, his back now facing the door, "Well…Ciara…I…I…love you." Ciara chuckled softly as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. Her hand traced over the edges of his scar as she leaned in close to him. Ciara's lips locked with his lips roughly as her free arm wrapped around his neck. She murmured in his mouth in a teasing manner, "Took you long enough."

"So much for a cure. You two are already at it and the healer barely started mixing the ingredients. It's a sign…I am going to have healthy grandchildren." came a voice from behind Zuko. Both of them released their holds on each other to look at who spoke and in pure embarrassment of being caught in the act. "Uncle what happened to knocking?" Zuko asked angrily as he saw Iroh's smug look. "Well I was going too…but I just didn't want to miss anything important…and look, I was right!" Iroh replied happily, giving a cup of tea to Ciara.

Iroh sighed with pure joy and watched the healer enter quickly; the healer held a small bowl of brown liquid that smelled of mint. "Oh good…drink this. Then drink the tea to wash it all down." the healer gave Ciara the small bowl and took the cup of steaming tea from her. She glanced at the liquid but found herself about to vomit; closing her eyes she gulped down the medicine. The healer took the bowl and handed her the tea quickly, his hand shook slightly as he found himself by the very person he wanted to avoid: Zuko. Ciara gulped down the tea but found that out to be a mistake, her throat burned viciously as she finished it up. "Good, good. Now all you need is rest. You should be up and about in a few days." the healer announced, taking his leave quickly.

Zuko rubbed Ciara's hand before taking his leave for he felt uncomfortable under his uncle's eager gaze. _I swear that man just wants to see me lunge at her and grope her. Crazy tea addict…_ Iroh grinned slightly as if hearing Zuko's thoughts, "Zuko, I've been thinking. For the wedding…should the colors be-" His voice drifted off as they both exited the room leaving Ciara to rest. Ciara smiled slightly and muttered under her breath, "So much for death." Her heavy eyelids closed slowly as she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**((Ah, so much love. You know the funny thing is that I was actually wanted Ciara to die...for I just couldn't think of anything else to write about if she lived. But I thought up of another chapter...yay! So party of here!))**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Ever After**

The birds chirped happily as the warm sun made its slow arrival; beams of comforting light shone through the window and illuminated the smooth skin on the fire bender's face. Minuets passed by and the beams of light moved upward toward the fire bender's eyes; wincing at this sudden act, the cream colored eyelids flashed open to reveal a pair of pale green eyes.

"Morning already?" the fire bender mumbled as a hand came up to shield her eyes. Rising slowly in a sitting position she observed the room with a new view: life. Satisfied with her surroundings she letted out a loud yawn and a small giggle. She couldn't help but laugh and grin at the room as she felt the warmth of sun's ray hit her neck.

An absurd but genuine thought popped into her brain as she stared at her bed. Without any haste she stood on her bed with wobbly legs. After a few unbalanced moments, her legs got adjusted to standing up and bending about. The fire bender bit her bottom lip in felicity as she started to leap on the bed. Her face soon turned to a rejoicing smile as she jumped in circles on the bed. It was contagious and she found herself laughing in pure bliss as this unknown energy surged through her veins.

The fire-resistant door swung inward suddenly, making the gleeful fire bender pause in her merriment. "Ciara? What on earth are you doing?" asked the retired general as he stared at the young teen in amusement. Ciara couldn't help but grin widely and reply in a cheerful tone, "I was just testing the mattress…to see if it has spring." The general raised his hand in mock defeat, "Alright, alright, you win. When your done though…do tell me the results. Oh before I forget…here's some Ginseng tea."

The young fire bender nodded and replied, "Thank you, Iroh. If you get the chance, you should try this out. It really gets a kick out of you." Iroh couldn't help but smile warmly at the fire bender, "Will do." The retired general closed the door silently and made his way out to the deck; _It's funny…Ciara is the exact opposite of what Zuko is now. But before…I still remember the boy that climbed trees in search of insects to scare his mother. _

Iroh found himself out in the large courtyard his eyes resting on a figure that stood silently. He smiled and walked gradually toward the figure as he called out, "Zuko I have some good news." The figure turned quickly to face his uncle as his amber eyes tried to seek out the answer on his face, "What is it?" Iroh noted with awe as he didn't detect any firm, oppressive, grim or a harsh tone in his nephew's voice.

_Then again…maybe Ciara changed him._ "Uncle, get on with it!" his nephew snapped impatiently. _Then again…maybe she didn't._ "Ciara is jumping on the bed." Iroh replied as he struggled to keep a straight face on. Zuko raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked in a stunned tone, "Is this another one of your proverbs? If it is…I really want to cut down to the chase." Iroh chuckled as his eyes shinned brightly, "No, no, Zuko. This isn't a proverb; it's more like the truth. You should come and see yourself!"

Zuko stared hard at his uncle before shaking his head and headed toward Ciara's room. He paused slightly as he heard laughter but opened the door as a rushing thought penetrated his mind. Taken a back, he stared in disbelief as he watched the young fire bender jump on the bed without any signs of stopping. "It's another sign that I am going to have healthy grandchildren." whispered his uncle in the young lord's ear. Zuko glowered at his uncle but was stopped when he heard Ciara's voice, "Morning Zuko!"

The young lord stared at Ciara in awe as she still continued to hop on the bed, "Ciara…I see that you are well." The young teen just moved her brow hair behind her ears and smiled at Zuko, "Yep! You should really try this." Zuko rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile in amusement_. I thought I would never live to see this day…when I gaze upon a thief jumping on my bed in pure bliss. What more could I ask for?_

The young teen finally came to a stop and plopped on the bed with a tired sigh, "That was fun." Zuko watched with interest as he stared at Ciara's chest rise and fall as she recovered her breath. He felt his eyes narrow in anger as he heard his uncle whisper in his ear, "Hormones, Zuko, hormones. Just like your temper…uncontrollable." Before Zuko could answer back in anger his uncle was already sauntering away from the young lord.

He looked back at Ciara who was sitting up and staring intently at the window, "Beautiful isn't it?" Zuko took a few long strides toward the young fire bender and replied in a low voice, "Very beautiful." He watched her attentively as she continued to stare at the window. "I didn't realize how much I missed this place…until now. I feel like I'm seeing everything from a different point of view." Ciara continued as she felt Zuko sit beside her.

Ciara turned her head to face Zuko but was instead encountered with his lips locked on her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him with a sense of longing and craving for more of the sweet taste of his lips. "Hormones, Zuko, hormones!" called out a voice from far away. Zuko murmured into her lips, "Crazy uncle."

_It's funny…how I came home in search of honor and acceptance. But I received none from my father; instead I became the lord of the Fire Nation and have a thief steal my heart. For once in my life…I am quite proud of my hormones. _

"Zuko, after you two are done…would you like to join me for a nice game of Pai Gow?" his uncle smirked by the door. Zuko opened his good eye and saw his uncle with a smug grin on his face. Slowly releasing his embrace with Ciara he turned and glared at his uncle, "Uncle! Not now!" Iroh shrugged and replied, "If you say so…but do know this old fox sees all." The retired general turned and walked away from the two fire benders as he beamed at the clear blue sky, "Commander Yuen owes me five silver pieces…I am going to have healthy grandchildren."

* * *

**((Well this is my last chapter...the end of this happy story. Ah you got to love the happy endings. Well going on, I spoke before in the previous chapters of the new story I wrote, 'Playing With Fire.' It is Avatar related and is rated M for violence, bad language and sexual content. I don't know why I'm writing a story like that...but I want to see of I am able to compose stories that hold such...um...high content. Also thesetwo stories, Bitter-Sweet and Playing With Fire, are more like my practice runs until I hit the real race and grand prize. So it would be loved if you could read 'Playing With Fire' and comment...oh god please comment! I don't care if you cuss me out, just comment! If you guys could help me at least reach thirty or more comments in my other story...I'll kiss your toes! Yes! Toes! So thanks for reading! ))**

**Note: Also for my character, Ciara. It is pronounced See-are-ah. Not the singer. I more into alternative and rock. So if you see her name on my other story, don't assume they are the same people. Nope...I'm just a little obsessed with the name.**


End file.
